Paso adelante, paso detrás
by Neko uke chan
Summary: "Será mejor que no consideres como humanos a quienes estás a punto de conocer. Ellos son perros de caza, bestias que existen con el único fin de cazar a otras bestias." Los detalles los mantiene frescos en sus recuerdos como si hubiese sido ayer que Akane se le uniera como una Inspectora. Su única colega hasta que dejó de ser un Inspector en ejercicio. Ginoza's POV Viñeta


Esto lo escribí, o al menos el primer esbozo de, tras la muerte de cierto personaje, por lo que es necesario haber terminado el anime para leer sin riesgo de spoiler.

Estas divagaciones mías tienen (un) poco de reflexivas pero en ningún momento representan totalmente mi opinión o pensamiento al respecto, siendo una suerte de Ginoza's POV

Psycho-pass no me pertenece, es obra intelectual de Gen Urobuchi y la animación es responsabilidad del estudio Production I.G

* * *

><p>"<em>Será mejor que no consideres como humanos a quienes estás a punto de conocer. Ellos son perros de caza, bestias que existen con el único fin de cazar a otras bestias. Ellos son los encargados de hacer cumplir las leyes, ellos son individuos moralmente corrompidos cuyos coeficientes han excedido el valor permitido. Normalmente serían aislados por ser criminales en potencia pero se les permite llevar a cabo una sola actividad social, la caza de otros criminales. Ellos son tus subordinados: son Ejecutores" <em>

Una vez. Otra más. Ya no recuerda cuando fue la primera que soñó con ese día y, por la reciente insistencia de su subconsciente en mantenerlo en vigila constante, no sabe cuándo será la última vez que repita esa escena en su mente.

Los detalles son nítidos, todo lo mantiene fresco en sus recuerdos como si hubiese sido ayer que la joven e inexperta Tsunemori Akane se uniera al Departamento de Salud y Bienestar Público como una Inspectora más. Como su colega. Su única colega hasta que dejó de ser un Inspector en ejercicio para ser degradado a Ejecutor.

"_Ejecutor" _

Siempre ha odiado ese cargo. Esa sola palabra le causa repulsión a niveles enfermizos. Esa sola función le recuerda lo horrible que fue su infancia.

Su vida entera fue señalizada con un solo camino bifurcado en vías opuestas: empuñando el Dominator, como cazador o siendo apuntado por él, como presa. Estuvo en ambos lados, en ambas caras de la moneda y sólo ahora podía decir con propiedad que realmente _odia _a los Ejecutores.

Aún cuando su padre fue uno.

Más aún porque él es uno.

Y precisamente por eso, los odia con todo su ser. Odia a quienes clasifican y encajonan la psique de las personas y les marcan con tinta indeleble como útil o no para esta sociedad hipócrita. Detesta que por esos juicios superficiales toda su infancia fuera destruida al ser el hijo de un criminal latente, odia a su padre por dejar sola a su madre, por dejarle desamparada con su hijo junto a las miradas llenas de lástima y repulsión de aquellos quienes alguna vez conocieron a la desintegrada familia Ginoza, y por cerrarles a la cara cualquier puerta de salvación. Su futuro fue sellado desde el mismo momento en que Masaoka Tomomi fue degradado al nivel de un perro callejero.

Y ahora, en consecuencia, se odia a sí mismo por ser quien es, por haber sido quien fue y por ser quien será de allí en más…un Ejecutor arrepentido de vivir por y para los números de un scaner y no bajo las reglas de su corazón e instinto.

"_Papá"_

Nunca superará el hecho de que su padre le fuera arrebatado a manos del estigma social, ni el de perder a su madre por no querer ni poder soportar en sus hombros una carga tan pesada.

Pero, como adulto, entiende que esta sociedad recluida y pragmática se sostiene bajo la ilusión de seguridad y justicia que brinda el Sistema Sybil, sedimentada por la indiferencia cancerígena que todos sus ciudadanos padecen ya en etapa final. Como persona, entiende que es más fácil y requiere menos esfuerzo esquivar un hueco en el asfalto que tratar de llenarlo, que es sencillo centrar la mirada a un hermoso paisaje pintado en una pared que tiene un vertedero justo al lado, solo para evitar la realidad evidente.

Es más sencillo evadir la realidad que no sea conveniente, mucho más qué esperar a que alguien haga algo antes de mover tu propio pie, y es más fácil apuntar con el dedo prejuicioso a aquellos _sociópatas _que miran críticamente y de frente aquella cortina de humo llamada _normalidad._

Y, tan brusco como suena, Gino se da cuenta de lo jodido que está por haber empezado a pensar como un _asocial. _

Irónicamente no se siente tan asqueado o preocupado como pensó que se sentiría al notar ese percance, ya que, sabiendo que ahora (le guste o no) es parte de la secta de herejes de la sociedad puede empezar a poner su propia piedra, para que, consecuentemente se una a las rocas puestas por otros como él, como Makishima Shougo, Kogami Shinya.

Y como aquellos que vendrán, que les seguirán, para construir una escalera lo suficientemente alta como para sobrepasar esa muralla llamada "Psycho-pass" con la ansiedad de querer ver que hay al otro lado del espejismo.


End file.
